It is well known in the art that cracks and crevices occur in many fields of endeavor, whether intentionally or unintentionally. For example, cracks may appear in concrete surface construction such as sidewalks, driveways, and the like. Often times it is desired to fill in these cracks with a sealant, but many times there is debris which must be removed from the cracks before this can be done. The prior art devices for doing these are various sizes of crevice cleaning tools which are connected to a vacuum source, and held over the crack as best they can be. However, there are no means to guide the crack and crevice cleaning tools while they are doing the job, and many times it is not held in the optimum position.
The same problem can be found for example, in the laying of ceramic tile or other floor tiles. These are installed on mastic or cement and may have spaces in between if ceramic tile is involved. The grout is then put between the cracks. However, it is desired to clean out any foreign material before the grout is applied. The same problem occurs as described above.